Cause I'm Still Here And You're Still Gone
by psychokittyuk
Summary: This is for skycandygirl. It's my version of what happened next, after her story, What Was Really Meant To Happen. Warning: Wincest Rating: M.
1. Chapter 1

**"Cause I'm Still Here And You're Still Gone"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK**

**Category: Slash**

**Rating: M+**

**Content Warnings: WINCEST, well kinda.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! **

**The song, "Cause I'm still here and you're still gone" is by Randy Travis. I don't own that either!**

**If you don't like Slash, then don't read it! **

**All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**I wrote this for skycandygirl.**

**It's my version of what happened next, after her story, "What Was Really Meant To Happen".**

**Part 1**

Dean stared at the jukebox in the smoke filled bar, in just another town.

He and his Dad was hunting for a Piasa.

John was back at their motel room, planning their attack for tomorrow.

Dean had decided to drown himself in drink again. He raised the bottle he held in his left hand, up to his lips and took a long swig. The liquid burned as it went down and hit an empty stomach.

A voice in his ear said, 'You're turning into Dad, you're drinking too much. You'll be no good to Dad tomorrow, either him or yourself will end up dead!'

"Shut up Sammy!" He'd said it out loud. A couple of heads turned, to see the crazy guy talking to thin air.

'What good will this do Dean?'

"Maybe get rid of you're nagging."

Dean dropped the coins into the machine and chose his song.

Randy Travis' voice filled the room.

_The sun comes up, you're still gone_

_The world goes round, and life goes on_

_But life is short, and love is long_

_And when the sun goes doen, you're still gone_

_Now ain't it strange, how we make things right_

_We think things change, overnight_

_But then the sun comes up, and the night moves on_

_And I'm still here, you're still gone_

_I guess I missed the point_

_I thought I was doin' right_

_I'd get up early in the mornin'_

_And work into the night_

_I was always makin' money_

_I shoulda' been makin' love_

_Now the man I am today knows _

_That money ain't enough_

_But if I had the chance, to give one more thing_

_It wouldn't be a rose or a diamond ring_

_'Cause you showed me, where I went wrong_

_'Cause I'm still here, and you're still gone_

_Hey, I guess I missed the point_

_I thought I was doin' right_

_I'd get up early in the mornin'_

_And work into the night_

_I was always makin' money_

_I shoulda' been makin' love_

_Now the man I am today knows _

_That money ain't enough_

_The sun comes up, and you're still gone_

_The world goes round, and life goes on_

_And you showed me, where I went wrong_

_'Cause I'm still here, you're still gone_

_Yes, I'm still here, and you're still gone..._

'Cute choice. But you're wrong, **I'm** still here!'

"Will you knock it off!"

'Make me!'

"Funny. Real funny."

'I said I wouldn't leave you Dean and I meant it.'

"Yeah, well. Unfortunately that doesn't help my problem now, does it." Dean was rock hard, his hand was wrapped around his dick. But he couldn't bring himself to come. He had not come ever since Sam had died just over three months ago. "You could help me out you know."

'Yeah, but what's in it for me?'

"You selfish bastard! You're fucking dead! How can I do anything for you?"

'Stop drinking?'

"Fuck you!"

'Hah! You can't. That's the problem.'

"I know what my problem is." Dean mutters under his breath.

'Oh Deaaaan!' Dean tried to ignore him. 'Oh Deany poo!'

"What?" Still not looking at him.

'Ohhhhh Dean!' He knew that voice, that, 'i'm doing something sexual to myself' voice. Dean's head shot up hard, his eyes open wide as he saw Sam's hand inside his jeans and he knew what that hand was doing.

"Sam?"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cause I'm Still Here And You're Still Gone"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**  
Thanks to skycandygirl & PJ4Eva for your reviews!  
**

**Chapter 2.**

**.-.  
.**-  
**.-.  
.**-

''Yes Dean?'

"Oh come on! That's not fair!"

'No, but it's hard. Come on Dean, touch yourself. Show me.'

"Not here!" Dean hissed.

The Impala, go to the Impala."

Dean almost ran to his beloved car. Restored once again to her natural beauty. It had cost him a fortune and three months to fix her up by a friend of Bobby's. There wasn't much left that was originally her, but her heart was still there. As well as all of his memories of him and Sam, driving from state to state, hunting things, saving people.

Dean threw one of the rear doors open, almost banged his head as he got in quickly, then shut and locked the door.

The ghost of Sam was behind him, whispering dirtly in his ear. Dean slowly slid his hand beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers and gripped his dick.

'Close your eyes Dean. I'm the one touching your cock. Ohhh it feels so good Dean. Do you like that?'

"Yessss." Dean gasped as he closed his eyes.

'Stroke it faster, that's it. Yeah, that's good. Catch some of the precum. Mmm, spread it around your hard shaft. Faster now, twist it at the end. Yeah. You got it.'

"Sam, oh Sam."

'I'm sucking your tip Dean, oh so slowly, licking the slit.'

"Oh fuck!"

'You like me sucking your cock Dean, you like seeing my mouth wrapped around it, my lips all swollen and wanton. Do you want me to take it all the way down?'

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Do it Sam. Do it!"

'Oh Dean. It's sliding all the way in, your tip is touching the back of my throat. Jesus Dean, so big, so long.'

"Sammy. Sammy." Dean was keening as his body was thrusting up in the air.

'I'm sucking you harder now. You're so deep, fuck my mouth Dean. Fuck it hard. Yeah that's it. Just like that. Come for me Dean, i'm so thirsty. Quench my thirst Dean. Give it to me.'

"OH FUCK! SAMMMMY!" Dean shot streams of hot thick come over his stomach. His body shook and pulsed as he hit his high and fell over the edge.

'You're so beautiful Dean. I love watching you like this.' Sam watched as Dean slowly came back down. His eyes closed and his body spent, he drifted off to sleep. 'It's my turn to protect you now Dean. I love you, always.'.

**.-.  
.-.  
.-.  
.-.**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Cause I'm Still Here And You're Still Gone"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to SamDean4ever, Bethany16 & Nieryka for your reviews!**

******  
Chapter 3  
**

Dean awoke with a start. He'd had this dream where Sam was Dead, but had come back as a ghost. He was lying in the Impala., but he didn't remember deciding to sleep here. Why hadn't he just gone back to the room he was sharing with Sam. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. It hadn't been a dream. Sam was dead. The pain hit him sideways and he began to cry.

"Shhhhh Dean. It's ok baby. I'm here. It's ok!" Sam's soothing tone reached through his tears. Dean's sobs slowed and he looked up to see his brother. Their eyes locked.

"Sam! You're still here!"

"Of course! Where would I go?"

"I thought...I..."

"It's ok Dean. I will never leave you again. I promise." Sam's slightly transparent arms wrapped around him. It took Dean a while to notice he could feel them.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I can feel you. I can feel you holding me."

"I've been working on that while you were asleep. I needed to touch you. To let you feel me. I want to be the one who makes you come Dean. Not with words or with you just watching me. With my own hands and my own body. It's not perfect, but it's a start."

"Feels good."

"Yeah? Well i'm gonna rock your world!" Sam's hand disappeared into his brother's pants, a cool grip wrapped around his dick and squeezed.

"Fuck yes!"

"You like that huh?" Sam chuckled.

"Oh Sammy! Yeah! Like that." Sam was stroking the hard shaft faster, his ghostly hand working the dick and making Dean buck.

"I love to see you like this. Boneless in my hands. Unable to think or do anything but lie there, melting under my touch."

"Sam, oh god Sam!" Dean's body was in the zone, electricity was flowing through him, zinging from his cock and throughout his body. He arched and panted as Sam continued to bring him ever closer to his orgasm. "Fuck Sam!"

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet, but soon baby. Shit Dean. Yeah come for me baby."

"Oh God yesssssss!" Dean came hard and shot streams of his cum into his pants. "Sammmmmmmm!" Sam milked him unto his was spent, then he pulled his hand out. He looked at it closely.

"Well the plus side of this is I don't need to wash my hands." Sam laughed.

"Egh I need a shower dude!"

"Go get one then. I'm sure Dad left you some hot water!"

"I don't wanna talk to Dad right now."

"Well go check into that motel over there then." Dean followed Sam's gaze and spied the 'Easy Lay' Motel. Dean snorted and got out of the car.

"Trust you to find a place called 'The Easy Lay' dude!"

"What? Well you are!" Dean stopped and stared at Sam.

"Excuse me? I am NOT easy!"

"You so are! Remember our first time, all I had to do was whisper in your ear and you were all mine!"

"Oh now wait a second, I think the words you happened to whisper, were the reason for my...my...eagerness. That and the fact I hadn't had a piece of ass for many months. Thanks to your fuck up on the previous job, which cost me two broken hands. I couldn't even take care of myself dude!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! I don't know anyone who hadn't even had the pleasure of their hand, for a lifetime, that did not react the way I did to you and your, 'I wanna bend you backwards over the hood of the Impala and ride you until you're blind' line dude!" Sam started to laugh, while Dean just frowned.

"Yeah, I guess. But damn Dean, that sure was funny. The look on your face as I spoke, shit I thought you'd faint due to the fact you had stopped breathing!"

"Dude, I would not have fainted! Guys don't faint. You little girls may faint. But not us men!"

"Fuck you dude! I am not a girl!"

"You keep believing that Samantha. But us GUYS know the truth on this one!"

"You're an ass!"

"You're a pussy!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean walked away laughing as he headed to the motel reception.

****

******TBC...**


End file.
